The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters!
The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio TRoCtTatIoTNIC episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *The Marshal Station Doors - Annie Savage *Felton - Craig Cackowski *Chip - John DiMaggio *Folksy Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Cactoid Jim - Nathan Fillion *Billy the Bot - Patton Oswalt *Rebecca Rose Rushmore - Linda Cardellini Detailed Summary Sparks Nevada, now accepting that he needs a new deputy as it appears Croach will not be returning, begins to interview candidates at the marshal station. Sparks thinks Rebecca Rose Rushmore is the first applicant, and after she introduces herself, she announces she is instead there to write a novel on Sparks Nevada, and will not take no for an answer. She had previously only written about adventures and now is there to live adventures on Mars. After some argument, Sparks allows Rebecca to interview for the deputy position as well, and Rebecca begins to write the novel out loud. Felton next arrives, calling for halp. He announces that he is a huge fan of Rebecca Rose Rushmore upon meeting her. He then tells Sparks he rented one of his rooms to a Science Being, who has been tinkering with a science gun a lot. Earlier that morning, a robot broke into the room and grabbed the biggest gun in the science alien's room, before blasting off through the ceiling. Felton asks to be considered for the deputy position as well. Billy the Bot then enters, and Felton confirms Billy is the robot that he saw earlier who stole the gun. Billy introduces himself to Rebecca as a fan, then shoots Sparks Nevada with the gun. It is a science gun, and it begins to shrink Sparks Nevada. Felton panics, calling for help and runs out of the station. Cactoid Jim enters the Marshal station, and introduces himself. Rebecca Rose Rushmore is immediately taken with him. Jim shoots the shrinking gun, and then Billy's gun-shooting arm. He then tells Sparks that he is there for the deputy position. Sparks considers his application but admonishes him for shooting first and asking questions later, possibly keeping Sparks from stopping shrinking now that the shrink gun is destroyed. Jim says he is there to learn from Sparks, he wants to do the most good the best he's able, and is happy to to paperwork for the side of good. Sparks tells Jim to write up two citations for Billy, 1A for Marshal Endangerment and 116C Subsection 34 for Unauthorized Use of a Science Device. Sparks tells Jim he has the job, and deputizes him. The doors open again and another robot, Chip, enters. He threatens to shoot everyone inside the marshal station except Billy the Bot. Jim shoots Chip, killing him, but empties his guns in the process. Billy then draws another, smaller science gun he stole from the science alien. As he is about to shoot, Croach enters, shoots Billy, and saves the day. Croach announces that he's there to fulfill his onus to Sparks Nevada, and Sparks cannot release him from his onus as he did when Croach left to be with The Red Plains Rider. Croach becomes despondent when he realizes that Sparks has a new deputy, as he would feel superfluous. During the distraction, Jim mends the shrinking gun, and shoots Sparks, restoring him to full size. Sparks, not wanting Croach to leave, suggests Croach stick around to file paperwork, but Croach cannot file, as he's a tracker. Jim doesn't like the idea of coming between Sparks and Croach, so he resigns as deputy for breaking 116C Subsection 34 - Unauthorized Use of a Science Device when he un-shrunk Sparks. Sparks offers Croach the deputy position, but Croach refuses official human office as he'd be shunned and spurned by his tribe. Croach says he will resume just serving under onus to Sparks. Jim leaves, and Rebecca follows Jim in hopes of a romantic relationship. Just as Sparks and Croach shake hands, Billy reboots himself, then shoots Sparks and Croach with the small science gun, forcing the two to switch bodies. Notes *This is, obviously, the first appearance of both Rebecca Rose Rushmore and Cactoid Jim. *Sparks Nevada is able to say he's from Earth with no one giving him guff in the introduction as he has no companion as the episode opens. *Episode commentary by Ben Blacker and Craig Cackowski. Continuity * This is the 47th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is #46, The Search for Marnie Bennett part 2. * The next episode is #48 Beyond Belief - Vampire Weekend. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #43 Companeros. * Tthe next episode in Sparks Nevada canon is #51, A Mind is a Terrible Thing... in Space!. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on May 7, 2011 and released November 14, 2011. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra *Sparks Nevada theme: Eban Schletter Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:May 2011 segments